Moins seul qu'au début
by vans9350
Summary: Naruto pense à quitter Konoha. Avertissement: personnage très OOC, très court. Première fiction laisser des comms SVP. Désolé pour le titre c'est une chose que j'ai à améliorer
1. POV Naruto

Mes yeux se portaient sur ce village qui me haïssait pour ce que je ne pouvais pas contrôler, ce village quue je détestais et adorais, que je voulais protégé et fuir. J'avais donc décidé de prendre exemple sur mon sensei décédé, Jiraiya –ero-sennin –je partirais, mais resterais utile au village, j'entretiendrais le reseau que mon mentor avait créé, parce que, malgré que la majorité de Konoha veut ma mort, je ne peux laisser les personnes qui comptent pour moi sans aide, même si je ne serai pas sur le terrain avec eux, je deviendrai fort et lorsqu'il sera nécessaire j'interviendrai, mais avant J'ai une promesse à tenir, un meilleur ami à ramener.

-Naruto.

-Sensei.

-Ils s'inquiètent.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici alors?

Je me retournai vers la figure masquée de Kakashi.

-Pour faire mes adieux avant d'aller chercher Sasuke.

-Tu t'en vas.

C'était une constation, pas une question, donc je ne répondis pas.

-Ou vas-tu?

-Loin, proche je sais pas... Probablement loin...

Il détourna ses yeux de son livre; je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi.

-Tu pars seul.

Pourquoi tenait-il à dire ce que l'on savait déjà.

-Pourquoi?

Finalement, il n'avait peut=être pas toutes les réponses.

-Parce que le villae sera plus en paix, les civiles se sentiront plus en sécurité si je ne suis pas là. Ça me permettrera aussi d'éviter de me faire lincher par le conseil après avoir traîné Sasuke-teme ici, si tout se passe comme je le crois.

-... C'est bien.

Ce silence était énervant, je savais qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler, pourquoi ne continnuait-il pas?

-Maintenant la vértité s'il-te-plaît?

Énervant.

-Parce que si je reste, je n'aurai plus de raison d'aimer ce village.

-Même pas tes amis, Iruka-san, Hokage-sama?

-Je parlais du village pas des gens qui le constitus. Je pourrais facilement partir sans jamais m'attaquer aux shinobis de Konoha.

-Le ferais-tu vraiment?

-Oui, je crois.

-Très bien allons préparer nos sacs, nous avons beaucoup de chemin à faire avant de jeter cette chose orange que tu portes.

-« Nous » Sensei?

Son oeil fit son sourire en « u », puis il répondit :

-Oui « nous ».

Peut-être qu'il apprendra lui aussi à aimer de nouveau sur notre nouvel route.


	2. POV Kakashi

Salut, je suis de retour après une semaine et un jour, je sais c'est beaucoup de temps pour si peu de travail, mais c'est la vie d'étudiantes (soupir)…

Maintenant, (ce que je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai oublié la dernière fois) Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient j'aime tout simplement jouer avec les personnages!

Attention!!! Encore une fois je vous avertis de l'OOCness des personnages.

Place au deuxième chapitre sous le POV de Kakashi

* * *

Quand je suis arrivé et que je les ai vus tout les deux à terre, sans bouger, j'ai prié pour la première fois. J'ai prié Kami pour leurs vies, celles deux garçons qui ne l'ont pas eu facile, qui n'ont pas été épargnés par la mort et la solitude. Ils étaient jeunes. Trop jeunes. Konoha en a fait ce qu'ils sont devenus; Sasuke : froid, avec une façade sans émotions, fort, mais incapable d'atteindre son plein potentiel parce que son rêve, son ambition le détruisait. Naruto : battu, discriminé, esseulé, incompris, trop de termes pouvait le décrire surtout ceux qui amène au désespoir. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il a pu survivre à tout ce qui lui est arrivé, même avec le soutient du troisième Hokage, il n'avait que quelques heures que les villageois demandait sa mort… Pourtant, il aimait encore peu de gens, mais à son plein potentiel, cependant pour survire il avait besoin d'un masque : celui de l'idiot naïf qui ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passe autour de lui alors qu'il voyait tout les regards dégoûter que lui jetaient les passants, entendait toutes les insultes murmurées, sentaient toutes les roches qui lui étaient lancées à cause d'une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler, d'un démon enfermé en lui par le Yondaime, son propre père, je suis encore surpris qu'il n'ait pas haït l'homme lorsqu'il a su. C'est pour ces raisons que je l'accompagnerai, parce qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui prouver qu'il n'est pas si seul.

Kami a répondu à mes prière, car Naruto s'est relevé et Sasuke vivait encore, il n'était qu'inconscient. J'ai pris Sasuke sur mon dos et nous sommes partis en direction de notre village. Aux portes, ils nous ont laissés sans problèmes, j'ai envoyé Naruto chercher nos sacs qui étaient chez lui et de m'attendre au pont où nous nous rencontrions en tant qu'équipe. Je suis allé déposer Sasuke à l'hôpital et ai attendu de voir s'il allait survivre. Durant ce temps les équipes de Gai, Kurenai et Asuma et Sakura sont arrivées pour savoir ce qui se passait, celui qui avait ses cheveux attachés, Shikamaru, s'est tourné vers moi et m'a demandé quand je partais, ce qui a attiré l'attention des autres.

-Nous partons dès j'ai des nouvelles de Sasuke.

-Ano, Sensei, vous avez déjà une mission, mais vous revenez tout juste de ramener Sasuke.

-Je pars pour une mission à long terme, je ne serai pas de retour avant un an.

-QUOI!!! Comment ça?

Cette exclamation était générale, excluant le Nara et moi-même.

-Naruto et moi avons demandé cette mission, nous avons besoin de quitter le village quelque temps.

-A-ano… Ka-kakashi-san ?, je tournai mes yeux vers la Hyuuga, v-vous p-partez avec N-naruto?

-Hai. Je dois partir, Naruto m'attends. Je lui dirai de vous écrire.

J'utilisai le Sushin pour me rendre au pont où je suis maintenant. Naruto se lève, il est prêt à partir.

-On y va?

-Tu vas leur manquer.

Je tenais à lui dire.

-Je sais ils vont me manquer aussi.

-Ils veulent que tu leur écrives.

Je dois toujours dire l'évident.

-Je le ferai.

-On y va?

Puis on recommence en changer les réplique de personne, il hoche la tête et se met en chemin, peut-être pas finalement.

* * *

Au cas où vous ne sauriez pas :

Ano : est un mot utilisé pour attirer l'attention

Sensei : est utilisé lorsque l'on s'adresse à un professeur

-san : est un suffixe de respect envers quelqu'un de plus vieux ou de rang plus élevé.

Sushin : est la technique que le Jounnin utilise pour se « téléporter »


End file.
